


pink

by storytellingape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellingape/pseuds/storytellingape
Summary: Boarding school AU. Ren (captain of the lacrosse team, bad temper) is Hux's roommate.





	pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts).



> originally posted [here](https://storytellingape.tumblr.com/post/176637561150/pink) on tumblr.

Ren returns from lacrosse practice tired, sore, aching all over. It’s late as always; she’s missed the bell for dinner again. The halls of the third floor dormitory are awash with a kind of eerie silence that Ren finds strange comfort in. Lights out was two hours ago so everyone must already be asleep. Even Hux, Ren thinks briefly as she trudges up another flight of stairs to the floor where the senior year rooms are housed. End of a season, end of the term, and they’re both hard at work doing what they love best. In Hux’s case, it’s drowning herself in coursework until the bags under her eyes deepen while Ren continues to beat people with lacrosse sticks to temper her aggression. They’ve been roommates since start of term. Hux had breezed in without compunction after Ren had finished putting up all her posters above the bed, and Ren crushed on her immediately, despite the shelf teeming with old heavy books or maybe because of it. She was everything Ren’s mom wanted her to be: focused, driven, singular in her desire to be the best in class. Ren’s dad had always said Ren lacked clear goals for the future but Ren didn’t care, she liked to live in the present.

But when Ren nudges the door to their shared room open, Hux isn’t asleep like Ren is expecting  There she is, Hux, sweet-faced hot-headed Hux, straddling a pillow in  _Ren’s_   _bed_.  _Ren’s pillow_ , Ren’s mind supplies. Her hips move in a languid rhythm; Ren can hear the soft little noises she’s making even from where she’s standing by door. Hux is still in her uniform, which means she must have fallen asleep in it again. The light from the quad outside is the only light in the room but Ren can see Hux’s pale little ass plain as day: her skirt  is hitched up to the waist, a pair of conservative black panties curled around one ankle. She’s still wearing her school-issued socks.

Ren’s brain starts leaking out of her ears, in increments then all at once until her head is emptied out completely and her mouth runs dry. She’s never seen Hux in this capacity before. Yelling, issuing commands to the rest of the rowing team where Hux sits as coxswain, but not — not like this, never. Ren had been of the opinion that Hux would never debase herself so, Hux who curled her lip at lewd jokes, and never once showed any sexual interest toward men. Or women. Now Ren knows better.

“Hux,” she says, because what else is there to say? Ren has half the mind to run to save herself from the impending embarrassment of confrontation but she’s rooted to the spot and where else can she go at this time of the night?

“What, what—” Hux says, sounding dazed, and she rolls onto her back in a flash, giving Ren an eyeful of, well, there it is now, pretty just like everything else about her, her soft pink pussy, flushed from rubbing too hard. She’s wet, really wet, there’s a glistening stripe of it down Ren’s pillow where Hux must have ground her clit.

“Ren,” Hux says, her voice flat. Her legs are still spread, her voice thick and sleepy with lust. Then she comes to grips with herself and sits up in a panic. “Oh, oh  _bloody_  — fuck!” Mortified, she closes her eyes, grinds her teeth. It’s too dark to see properly but Ren can imagine the hot spread of color across her face. She has such fair coloring. Ren delights in teasing Hux more times than not, hiding her lucky socks, upsetting the painfully precise arrangement of her books, only so she could reap the benefit of seeing Hux’s pretty face morph into confused annoyance. Also it’s fun to see her hop around the room yelling.

“You’re in my bed,” Ren points out.

“Yes,” Hux says evenly. “And?”

“Do you—do you need help with—?” Ren flaps a hand to indicate the problem between Hux’s legs.

“I’m not a child,” Hux hisses, pressing her knees together. “You could say it, you know.”

“Your cunt’s really pretty,” Ren says, and even as she says it, feels a hot pulse between her own legs.

“Right.” Hux glances down at her lap. She has a thin little patch of hair, same shade as the one on her head. It’s cute.  Ren wants to lick it. “Thanks,” Hux says absently then lets out an absolutely horrified squeak when Ren drops everything at the door and starts kneeling on the bed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Ren rolls her eyes. “It’s my bed! And you’re in it.”

“Ren,” says Hux when Ren touches her ankle. It sounds like only half a warning so Ren boldly presses on, taking Hux’s left ankle in her other hand to test the actual heft of them: thin, delicate, which is just as expected even when Hux clothes herself with enough layers to appear impenetrable in more ways than meets the eye. Also dainty, which is not a word Ren often associates with Hux who can probably kill her fifty ways in her sleep with a pencil and a toothbrush.

Hux says nothing, watching silently as Ren sweeps both hands up the length of Hux’s calves then up the smooth inside of her creamy white thighs, sticky with slick. Ren wonders how long she’s been at it, and whether Hux humping Ren’s pillow means anything other than revenge for eating the last of the health bars Hux hides under the bed for when she’s hungry.

Hux still says nothing when Ren meets her gaze and lowers her face to the seat of Hux’s lap where her smell is the strongest, making Ren’s mouth water.

“I’m going to eat you out now,” Ren announces.

“Well then bloody do it already and stop—” Hux’s head falls back on the pillows with a soft thump. Her shoulders shake, along the rest of her body, moving minutely with faint tremors when Ren puts her tongue to Hux’s slick folds, parting them the way she’s often seen people do in porn which is to say earnestly. The truth it, Ren’s watched enough porn to last her a lifetime, and her computer at home is probably riddled with all sorts of malware, but she hasn’t had firsthand experience because there’s never been anyone to experience anything with. People in school, with the exception of the lacrosse team, are afraid of Ren. Surly Ren, Scary Ren, Give-you-a-black-eye-if-you-so-much-as-looked-at-her-wrong Ren. Ren with the inconsolable temper. She’s heard it all. But Hux seems to have always been immune to the hearsay, the first one to look at Ren disdainfully and demand she turn down the music because she’s  in the room  _studying._

Ren glances up at Hux whose chest heaves with every breath. It’s like the books they read in English  _her bosom heaved with every sigh_  except Hux is mostly flat so there really is no bosom to speak of. Ren can verify this fact because she’s caught Hux dressing for PE once and can honestly say Hux needs the extra padding. Ren is the exact opposite, ungainly with too big hands and feet and a chest that gives her back pain when she trains too hard for a game. Or runs. Or does much of anything really.

But Hux is perfect, gorgeous, with a mouth that never knows when to stop, so Ren tries her very best to please her. She pushes her tongue into Hux and drags the tip of it upwards and downwards. Hux makes a series of heartbroken noises as she gets wetter and wetter, twitching under Ren’s probing tongue and undulating her hips; Ren gives her clit a long languorous lick before pushing two fingers in and out of Hux’s cunt, blushing a little at the obscene squelching noises it makes.

“I want to kiss you,” Ren says, moving up to lean over Hux while still fucking her with two fingers.

Hux’s breath is getting choppier by the second, sweat gathering on her forehead, but her annoyance doesn’t seem to waver in the slightest, as if getting a fingering from Ren is the absolute worst thing in the world that could happen even when she happens to be enjoying herself.

“Kiss me?” she repeats, “After you put your mouth on my, my — ”

“Cunt,” Ren supplies.

“No,” Hux says snottily but she’s blushing and Ren knows: she’s probably not completely averse to the idea. Maybe she’s thinking about it, the way Ren has been thinking of putting her head under Hux’s skirt lately and kissing her through her panties till the cotton is soaked through with her wetness. Of pulling Hux’s delicate little ankles up to her shoulders and fucking her with a strap on to watch how her body opens up greedily to a plastic cock. Maybe they’ll take turns with the strap on, maybe Ren will even let skinny little Hux with the long legs and obvious knees fuck her with her favourite dildo. Maybe afterwards Hux will let Ren kiss her, and do the things Ren has long dreamt of doing with another person the second Hux walked into the room with her heavy books and conservative haircut.

Ren doesn’t let up the rhythm of her fingers, stroking Hux bold and deep until Hux whines and smacks her on the side of the head with a foot. “I’m close,” she warns, short of breath, and Ren takes that as her cue to rub the flat of her tongue over Hux’s clit, on and on while she fingers her in a jerking motion. Hux reaches down to fist Ren’s hair in both her hands, grinding her sopping wet slit against Ren’s face until Ren forgets how to breathe. Ren moans at the taste, the smell, the delicate heat of her and then Hux is coming with a choked noise, shuddering and shuddering and softly breathing Ren’s name.

“Jesus Christ,” Ren says when she pulls her fingers out. “You ruined my fucking bed, Hux. Look, you little slut. Look what you fucking did. There’s slick everywhere.”

But Ren is not mad. She wants to give Hux everything. “You can sleep in my bed,” Hux says sleepily, eyes closed. She looks indecent like this, with her legs still indolently spread, and next time Ren will have Hux sit on her face and straddle it, if there’ll even be a next time. Ren is wet too, wet in her underwear, and she won’t let Hux fall asleep on her without doing something about it. She starts taking off her shorts but stops halfway in the act of pulling it off one foot when she finds Hux yawning.

“You’re going to sleep? You’re a selfish brat, Hux, do you know that?” Ren says.

“Really,” Hux snorts, blinking one eye open. “I’m the brat now?”

“Look what you did.” Ren lifts the hem of her shirt, shows Hux the very obvious wet patch on her panties. Ren is half-expecting Hux to turn her away, say something scathing to drive her off now that Hux has gotten what she wanted, which is a mind-blowing orgasm that Ren knows has rocked her world irreversibly. So Ren is pleasantly surprised when Hux reaches forward to slide a pale hand inside Ren’s panties, where she slips two fingers inside Ren’s wetness and starts to  _rub_.

Ren shudders, her mind blanking out as she trembles above Hux. Her knees almost give out at first but she finds her center and starts to move against Hux’s fingers, bearing down lightly, experimentally, then roughly once Hux finds the secret spot. Ren’s always loved fingering herself, and though she usually can take three or four of her own, Hux more than makes up for it with a knowing rhythm that makes Ren feel close to coming every time.

“Hux,” Ren gasps, “Hux, I’m gonna come. Fuck, you make me so wet. Fuuuuuck,”

“Then come,” Hux says, with a smug little laugh that Ren doesn’t know whether she wants to kiss or kick her for. Ren comes with Hux’s fingers still trapped in her panties, slumping on top of Hux and slapping her on the wrist so she’d stop teasing Ren’s clit. When Hux relents, they stay like that for a minute longer, Ren breathing hotly down Hux’s neck, and marveling over how great her hair smells, like lilacs.

“I still want to kiss you,” Ren says, because she can’t help herself and she’s an idiot who doesn’t know how to be suave.

Hux just sighs but doesn’t tell Ren to shut up.“At least brush your teeth before,” she says and nudges Ren off to get a move on. Ren smiles.


End file.
